Mean Ritsu!
by EmmaKoeni
Summary: Ritsu says something to Sonia. It offends her, but although he think's she'll get over it, it nearly kills her! .: Ritsu Underground :.


Manic: I wonder what`s for dinnah.

Sonia: CAAAKE!

Ritsu: You people and your cake.

Sonic: It`s only Sonia!

Sonia: CAAAKE I BE WANTING CAAKE

Ritsu: Cake is disgusting.

Sonia: *smacks ritsu in the face* I BE WANNING CAKE

Ritsu: *spits in sonia's face* I HATE IT

Sonia: ew ew ew ew ew *runs to wash face*

Sonic: *facepalm*

Ritsu: YOU'RE WELCOME!

Manic: Oh gosh Ritsu...

Sonic: I`m begginging to think you don`t like Sonia.

Ritsu: I just hate cake, that's all. I don't get what's so good about it.

Manic: ...

Ritsu: What?

Sonic: *facepalm*

Manic: I`m going.

Sonic: Me too

*they leave*

Ritsu: I'm so fabulous I deserve the whole room to myself! I'm honored.

Sonia: *walking in* Where`s mah brothers. ._. You didn`t eat them did you?

Ritsu: No, I think the correct term for this situation is 'I'm not a cannibal', but I don't even know what a cannibal is. It's someone who eats out of cans, right?

Sonia: *facepalm* This is why I don`t like you. *leaves*

Ritsu: *looks at himself in mirror* WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE? I'M GORGEOUS!

Sonic, Manic, Sonia: EVERYTHING DAMNIT!

Ritsu: PFFT. What do you mean by everything?

Sonic: I`m thinking we should kick him out ._.

Ritsu: Now, why would you do that? :)

All: *walking in* because.

Sonia: I STILL WANT CAKE

Ritsu: So, you're mad at me because you want CAKE? REally?

Sonic: ...

Ritsu: Y'see, cake makes you FAT! Look at you!

Sonia: :/ *leaves*

Ritsu: *smiles to himself*

- Later, at dinner -

Sonia: *eating*

Ritsu: *mouth full, starts rambling on about something*

Sonic: Sonia are you ok?

Sonia: *thinks: No...* Yeah, I`m fine *false smiles*

Ritsu: Oh come on, are you really gonna fall for that? It's obvious she's miserable.

Sonia: *finishes* I`m done. *leaves*

Manic: I`m going to speak to her *gets stopped by sonic*

Sonic: Now`s not the time.

Ritsu: I have to make a very important phone call. *smoothes skirt and leaves*

Manic: Oh great.

- Later TV time -

Sonia: ...

Ritsu: *still on the phone, but he's speaking loudly* And then I said 'NO! DON'T TAKE MAH HAT!

Sonic: Are you sure you`re alright?

Sonia: Yeah, I`m fine... ._.

Ritsu: *still on the phone* WHAT IS THAT?...You won't?...Oh, mmkay. 'Bye. *hangs up*

Manic: I`m really worried about you sis you`re not talking about cake for once!

Sonia: Don`t feel like it.

Ritsu: *walks in* WHAT'S UP MAH PEEPS?

Sonia: *leaves*

Ritsu: She must have issues.

Sonic: She was fine this morning ._. What did you do to her did you call her fat or something?

Ritsu: No, I just simply told her she was eating too much cake.

Manic: I recall you saying to Sonia to look at herself ._.

Ritsu: Obviously, there are mirrors around here aren't there? You people must really hate looking at yourselves. *goes to find a mirror*

Manic: Ritsu did kinda say to Sonia she`s fat ._.

Sonic: Greeat.

Ritsu: AAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOO! THE MIRROR'S BROKEN! D:

Sonic: No subsitutions ._.

Ritsu: *runs back in, crying* The mirror's broken! Now I can't look at myself!

Sonic: Sonia probably karate kicked it because you said she`s fat ._.

Ritsu: I told her to simply look at herself. When are you gonna let it go?

Manic: This is what you said to her: `Y'see, cake makes you FAT! Look at you!`

Ritsu: Shut up Manic, nobody was talking to you.

Manic: *throws drumstick at ritsu and it comes back like a boomarang* :D

Ritsu: What's wrong with you? Are you in love with your drumsticks or something?

Manic: Isn`t that normal?

Ritsu: No, no it's not!

Sonic: ._. I`m not in this convosation ok?

Ritsu: No, you're in this.

Sonic: Not any more. *leaves*

Ritsu: *blows kiss in sonic's direction* Bye! Nobody will miss you! ^^

Manic: I`m still angry here ._.

Ritsu: At who? Yourself? That isn't good.

Manic: No, I`m angry at you for calling my sister fat!

Ritsu: Then if you don't like what happens! Don't listen! *stomps away, creating huge holes in the floor that magically fix*

- With Sonia -

Sonia: Hmph. ._.

Ritsu: I was somehow magically sent here, probably by one of your brothers. Anyway, why are you mad at me?

Sonia: Go away. .-. No one likes you.

Ritsu: Okay, 1. I'm not going away, and 2. I like me.

Sonia: You call people fat! :/

Ritsu: Wha do you expect? For me to go and call everyone something nice?

Sonia: You don`t have to mean it just don't say anything mean to people it upsets them ._.

Ritsu: I'm sorry, but that's not in my vocabulary, whatever a vocabulary is. Is that the right term?

Sonia: Just leave me alone alright?

Ritsu: No!

Sonia: *goes under her bed covers* ...

Ritsu: *pulls them off*

Sonia: *leaves and goes in bathroom, locks door*

Ritsu: *kicks the door really hard*

*the door is made of titanium so it doesn`t do anything*

Ritsu: *sits on the floor* You hafta come outta there SOMETIME!

Sonia: It`s not like I can`t there`s 2 bathrooms .-.

Ritsu: What does the amount of bathrooms have to do with anything?

Sonia: Well I don`t need food because apparently I`m fat, and their`s water here ._. and it`s big enough to sleep in.

Ritsu: YOU KNOW WHAT? I HOPE YOU DROWN! *tries walking away, but because he shook everything with his yelling he nearly falls*

- 2 Weeks later -

Ritsu: *looking for a spare mirror*

Sonic: Where`s Sonia been the past 2 weeks ._.

Ritsu: In the bathroom.

Sonic: So she hasn`t eaten in 2 weeks? Ritsu what did you do to her ._.

Ritsu: I DIDN'T TO ANYTHING TO THAT TWAT! LEAVE ME ALONE! *stomps away*

Sonic: ...

Ritsu: *from his place sitting in a corner* I HATE YOU PEOPLE!

- 2 months later -

Nutritionist: So, what's the problem?

Sonia: ...

Nutritionist: You're awfully thin. Haven't you been eating? And if not, why?

Sonia: I`m fat ._.

Nutritionist: You aren't fat! Who told you that? *notices ritsu watching from somewhere behind sonia*

Sonia: *trys to point at ritsu but can`t because she has littrally no energy*

Nutritionist: *looks at ritsu* You're saying it's her fault?

Sonia: *nodds*

Manic: Yeah I saw Ritsu do it ._.

Ritsu: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Manic: Don`t lie ._.

Ritsu: SHUT UP!

Nutritionist: Excuse me miss, but please stop yelling.

Ritsu: I'M A BOY! STOP CALLING ME MISS!

Manic: *facepalm*

Nutritionist: Anyway, Sonia I think you should try to eat something. It's not healthy to just not eat.

Sonia: *shakes head*

Nutritionist: Listen, I'm sure you were fine before this all happened. But now if you don't eat You'll DIE. Do you want that?

Sonia: ... *hides under bed covers*

Manic: Sis we`re worried!

Nutritionist: You must eat! Not eating isn't good for you!

Sonic: *to manic* Is it working?

Manic: Not yet ._.

Nutritionist: *to sonic and manic* What happened?

Manic: Basically Sonia used to love cake and she`d eat it all the time, she was normal weight because we also did a lot of excerise, but then Ritsu told Sonia that cake made her fat and she hasn`t been the same since.

Nutritionist: *to ritsu* Why would you say that?

Ritsu: *Turns away* Because it's true!

Manic: ._. She was perfectly healthy until you told her she was fat!

Sonia: *quietly* Please be quiet... .-.

Ritsu: You know what? You people are so dramatic! Why can't you be carefree like I am? What does carefree mean?

Manic: Please... ._.

Ritsu: *looks over his shoulder* What? I'm not giving you anything!

Sonic: Just leave.

Sonia: *quietly* Ritsu leave... .-.

Ritsu: Well, fine! If you all just hate me so much, I will go! You people probably forgot that I'm only six years old and I don't know any better! But fine! *runs aay*

Manic: ...

Nutritionist: I honestly kind of feel bad for him.

Sonic: You think that we`re going to be nice to him after he calls our sister fat and makes her go into this state? Sorry, I`m generally nice to everyone, but still!

Nutritionist: But you have to remember that he's only 6, and that he doesn't know the difference between what's okay and what's not okay to say to people yet.

Manic: ...

Nutritionist: Really, guys. I agree that what he did was mean, but he doesn't know any better.

Sonic: ... You can leave now if you want.

Nutritionist: Okay, if you want me to leave for defending himthen I'll go. *packs up stuff* But I still think you guys should give him another chance. *leaves*

- 1 day later -

N.N.: What seems to be the problem?

Sonia: ...

Manic: Sonia you need to give in some day you can`t carry on like this!

Sonia: ...

NN: Why won't she eat?

Manic: She was called fat and she`s always been sort of protective about her image and it just threw her into this state in no time at all.

NN: So she hasn't eaten anything at all?

Manic: Not that I know of. :/

NN: Have you tried giving her smaller pieces of food and if she eats them as time goes by giving her larger portions?

Manic: She doesn`t budge and if we do force her to eat she pukes it all back up ._.

NN: Have you taken her to a hospital or something yet?

Manic: We can`t take her any where she`s too fragile right now ._.

NN: Oh... do you know what happened to whoever called her fat? Have you tried talking to them and finding out why they did it?

Manic: He was in denial. ._. Then he left yesterday.

NN: Still, haven't you found a way to contact him?

Manic: Nope.

Sonia: Uh...

NN: Oh...well...

Sonic: Sis are you alright?

Sonia: ...

NN: *to sonia* You know you need to eat sometime, right?

Sonia: I`m fat so I can`t eat.

NN: I'm not going to get into what started this, but all I want to say is that you aren't fat. You're skelletally thin and if you don't eat you'll die.

Sonia: I`ll die if I must... ._.

Manic: Isn`t there any treatment available for her?

NN: Not that I know of. I thought of everything.

Sonic: Sis please start eating again...

Sonia: But I`m fat... ._.

NN: *to sonia* Okay, than what'll it take to convince you that you're not fat?

Sonia: *shrugs shoulders*

NN: *to sonic and manic* What do you guys think will convince her?

Manic: *to sonic* The only person who`ll probably convince her is mom!

Sonic: *to manic* But we`ve never met her!

Manic: *to sonia* Do you want to see mom?

Sonia: *nods*

Manic: Then please, start eating again or else you`ll never see her!

NN: *to sonia* Why did whoever told you you were fat make you go into this state? Do you care about what they think?

Sonia: ...

Manic: Do you want me to get you something to eat?

Sonia: *nods* I`ll do anything to see mom...

Manic: *goes away*

NN: *to sonia* I will ask again. Did you care about what that person thought? You can be honest, I won't tell anyone.

Sonia: I just want to appear as perfect as possible for when we finally meet our mom ._.

NN: But you don't need to be perfect! Your mother will love you however you look!

Sonia: ... I guess so...

NN: So, will you start eating again?

Sonia: I`ll try... .-.

NN: Perfect! You'll be better in no time.

Manic: *comes in with some fruit and gives it to sonia*

Sonia: *eats*

NN: Well, I guess my work here is done. I`ll come back in a week. *leaves*

- A week later -

NN: Hello, everyone! Sonia, you're looking much better now.

Sonia: *smiles*

NN: *to sonia* How do you feel?

Sonia: Better than last time... :)

NN: I'm curious, but what have you been eating?

Manic: We`ve tried to make sure she eats a balenced diet but with more of the good stuff because she really needs it still.

NN: Perfect! Just keep doing that and I'm sure she'll be fine.

- 2 months later -

Ritsu: I`M BACK EVERYBODY

Sonia: Yaaaay... *sacastic*

Ritsu: I know you're not happy to see me.

Sonia: *smiles* I`m not fussed if you`re here or not.

Sonic & Manic: We`re not either.

Ritsu: Okay then. I figured you'd say that. Because I'm still mad at all of you.

*3 balls of light appear*

Ritsu: What is that?

*The light forms Sonic, Manic, and Sonia`s mother*

Aleena: Hello.

Sonic, Manic, Sonia: MOM?

Aleena: *smiles*

Ritsu: *weirded out*

Aleena: I knew you`d be happy to see me.

Sonia: *hugs Aleena* Where have you been?

Aleena: I`ve been fighting Robotnik. But don`t worry, I`ve been watching you all from afar and I`m glad about what you`ve all did.

Ritsu: *still weired out* I think I'll go.

Aleena: I`m going to have to go now *fades*

Sonia: Now I can stop eating again :3

Manic, Sonic: NO!

- The end -

*clappito*


End file.
